Marry Me? Always
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: A continuation of a oneshot in We Need To Talk by darrencriss6. 'Nothing can hurt us, as long as we've got each other'. Includes Angst, death, wedding!Klaine and funny Wevid
1. Chapter 1

**This is a tribute to 'We Need To Talk' a beautiful series of one shots by darrencriss6 (Dude/Dudette, you totally freaking rock!) which are incredibly funny (Kurt's going to top!-Blaine What!-Burt) and like number 21, are totally freaking heart warming. this is a continuation, (with darrencriss6's permission) and i would love to know what you guys think.**

**Me no owny, just a fangirl with too much time on her hands.**

* * *

><p>It was a little like being...punched in the gut. The air was practicially thrown out of him as he watched his father, his own flesh and blood sneer once at Burt and his son before turning and storming out of the house, Blaine's mother running timidly like the little mouse she always was after him. Not even a glance back and they were gone.<p>

Out.

Away.

Blaine could have felt elation at the fact that he didn't have tp face his own homophobic parents anymore, but like always, there was a crushing resentment that would probably stay with him until his dying day.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on Kurt's bed, the boy's arms around him as he snuggled into the soft skin of the join between Blaine's shoulder and neck. He placed feather light kisses all over it, relishing in the smell, taste and warmth of the near man he loved. There wasn't much said; tears from Blaine's eyes were enough.<p>

He eskimo kissed his boyfriend, who's tear dried lashes cracked apart, a swirl of green more prominent in his eyes. He was beginning to connect the random flashes of colour to different emotions; Gold, when he was happy, or green, when he was sad. And boy, did he have reason be sad.

"It'll all be okay in the end," Kurt whispered, fingers linking with Blaine's in a way reminsant of three weeks ago, softer kisses that were shared. Moments of passion and moments of pain, but all with such a beautiful result, "I know it won't seem that way for a while; but if i've got you, we can do anything,"

Blaine nodded, his fingers curling in with Kurt's as he pressed as soft kiss and rested his tanned hands against Kurt's ones, repeating a question Kurt had asked during the awkwardness. When they were having coffee and Blaine was bright red and staring at his coffee cup mumbling about Rachel asking him to do another duet only this time he hads replied about wanting to sing with Kurt, when Kurt suddenly blurted out, "Marry me?"

The initial shock on Blaine's face was halarious- he'd been taking a sip of his coffee and (Kurt would hear this later) had burned his tongue- but he'd put his coffee down, looked straight back at Kurt and said, "Until the day you want out, my answer will always be yes,"

Blaine now smiled, putting a hand over Kurt's heart, "Yes,"

* * *

><p>(Three years later)<p>

He could do this. Screw that, he was going to do this.

...He couldn't do this.

His pacing back and forth must have started to annoy Kurt, as he barely missed a pillow thrown at his head. He glared as glaz eyes met his own, accompained by the threat, "If you do that _one more time_ I swear to Gaga, no sex for the rest of the month,"

Blaine rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow back at his boyfriend-no, _fiancee_. Kurt glared back, but gave him an encouraging smile. It hadn't been all easy for them; every couple had thier ups and downs, but one of them always fought for this, or came back when the other was calmer. They had broken up at least three times, and each had made thier friends so miserable they had been threatened on near pain of death. Or Santana 'wearing Blaines balls for earrings'. Blaine was slightly offended- he liked to think he and the hispanic had grown closer after she and Brittanny had openly started dating. Even after she left, Brittanny hadn't been slushied (actually non of them had been after Santana had described to them what she could do with a blunt knife, a peice of rubber and her nails. The mental images still grossed Blaine out).

So, with a heavy heart, Blaine did something he never thought he would do again...he called his parents.

There was the dial tone in his ear, Blaine silently chanting _pleasedon'tpickuppleasedon'tpickuppleasedon'tpickup_-. And they picked up.

"Hello, this is Arlene Anderson speaking, how may I help you?"

It had been three years since he had last spoke to his mother. but he pushed the boat out and breathed, "Mom?"

There was a pause, before a cautious, "Blaine? Blaine is that you?"

"Yeah,"

There was another pause before a simple, "Your father is dying,"

* * *

><p>Blaine's father was always a very strong man in Blaine's childhood. He was able to pick him up and swing him around and tickle him until Blaine was hoarse. He taught Baline to play football, how to treat a lady and even how to waltz. He was Blaine's hero through out his childhood, and when Baline had become a teenager, they had only grown closer still. When his son was attacked at a Sadie's Hawkins dance he was admant that the bullies should be caught; be taught justice. But he was also a very religious man, so when his son Blaine came out to him, he had sent him away, to hide his family's shame.<p>

But do you know how hard it is to hate someone when they're dying?

Blaine looked downat his father, the man somehow smaller and older after only three years. Roger's (he could no longer think of him as Dad, or even father. That was most certainly Burt's role in his life) breaths were hard taken and shallow. He had been asleep since the moment Blaine had walked into the room.

Roger's eyes suddenly flickered open, surprising Blaine. There were the carbon coby of his eyes, only Rogers were now deader inside, as though he had truely given up. He struggled to speak through his oxygen mask, his voice quiet and frail,"Blaine?"

"It's me," Blaine whispered, gently brushing his thumb over his fathers hand. Whe he received no objection, he slowly took the bigger one, tan against tan.

Roger sighed, eyes slowly closing and oepening again, before he started to speak in a broken, quiet voice, gasping in between his words, "I'm...very...proud of you...Kurt...makes...you...happy?"

"We're..." Blaine paused, wetting his suddenly dry lips before continuing, "We're now engaged,"

Surprisingly, he saw no flicker of resentment in the older mans eyes. Roger simply nodded before whspering, "It...won't mean...much...but..you..have my...belssing,"

Roger stopped and closed his eyes, not seeeing the mixed expression's on Blaine's face. Anger, because it had taken Roger's death for him to accept Blaine and Kurt. Sadness, because he didn't realise how much this meant. Elation, because he could forgive his father. Until Roger spoke again.

Two little words shocked Blaine to his core.

"I'm sorry,"

There are three things you must understand about Roger Anderson to understand the importance of this statement. One: Roger Anderson, was a cruel, cold man. Two; he was a very proud, unafffectionate man. Three; he never said sorry.

"I'm sorry..." Roger sighed again, before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

There was a silence before Blaine leaned down and kissed his fathers forehead, simply say a small, "I forgive you," as the empty flatline called around the room.

* * *

><p>(One year later)<p>

"Wes and I had to do two speeches," David said proudly, grinning at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine instantly regretted choosing Wes and David to be his best man. They were a team, so he couldn't choose one without the other.

He felt sorry for the twin's they were dating.

"And we were gonna do it separately," Wes piped up, standing up next to his friend and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"You two are so gay for each other!" Kurt yelled.

Wes narrowed his eyes, before saying, "Kurt, I don't care that you would stab me with one of your six inch heels, I will shut you up in a minute,"

"And you've just made it so much worse for yourself," David grinned, before turning to his friend and saying, "Shall we?"

"Lets!" Wes grinned widely, "I have known Blaine would be my friend from the moment he walked through the door of Dalton academy, and into my room. A least, until I accidentally threw out a bottle of gel and he revealed himself to be a total Potterhead by yelling, 'CRUCIO!' at me,"

"Blackmail," David sighed melodramatically, "And we were the friends that helped him home after he got drunk for the first time and showed off his singing skills,"

The pair of idiots made Blaine go red by leaning on each other and pretending to be drunk whilst doing a halarious impression of , 'I'm a Little Teapot'.

"And," Wes laughed before coughing, "We were both there when you met Kurt for the first time,"

"And we were there for the five hours after when you gushed about him non stop," David deadpanned, before grinning, "But seriously? I dohn't think i've ever seen anyone more in love than you and Kurt. I'm so proud of you man," David began to sit down, before Wes turned to glare at him.

"Hey!" the ex warbler whacked his friend on the shoulder with a..._gavel _that had suddenly appeared from his pocket, "I'm not finished!"

He turned to Kurt and said, "I never thought i'd see a love more beautiful than mine with my gavel. But you guys put me to shame. I wish you both the best luck...wait. Kurt's already a broadway star with a fashion line and you're producing and album and playwriting. What the hell do you need luck for?"

The room was roaring with laughter, but it was the look on Kurt's face that made it all for Blaune.

"Your friends are weird,"

"There our friends now, Kurt,"

"Till death do us part?"

"Never. Nothing can hurt us if we have each other,"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did i get enough of the Klaine and Wevid in? (darrencriss6, I hope I did it up to your standards!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Way You Make Me Feel

**Hello...what can I say? The plot bunny attacked me *grins sheepishly* and reading spoilers kinda inspired this. Set in the Michael Jackson episode. Must...stop...searching for Kurts The Way You Make Me Feel!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Blaine turned to see Santana smirking as she strutted down the corridor, her arm linked with a certain blonde cheerleader, "Yes you, Hobbit,"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment, "Nice to see you too, Satan,"

"Always," Santana linked arms with him, glancing down at his feet, "I see you're wearing socks,"

Blaine pretended to be offended, "If we're tributing Michael Jackson I think it's implied we wear something," he flicked Santana's trilby, "like you,"

At the mention of clothes Santana smirked, "I take it you haven't seen Hummel's outfit then?"

Blaine frowned, looking at the hispanic in confusion, "What about it? Kurt always has good fashion,"

Brittany laughed, and started to skip away, singing, "He's not seen his Dolphin!"

Blaine turned back to Santana, "Why do I want to see Kurt?"

Santana grinned, a row of pearly whites flashing as she said, "Hobbit, I'm not straight, and even I would tap that,"

Okay, now he was confused.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Oh great, yet another person to ask him if he had seen Kurt's outfit yet, "What, Sam?"

"Nothin. I was just coming to tell you to turn around," gripping the dapper boy's shoulder, he pulled a grin like a cheshire cat as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "A little bird-,"

"In the form of New Directions," Blaine interrupted, rolling his eyes. Sam was the latest person to ask him if he had seen Kurt's outfit. Artie had rolled past smirking as Mercedes giggled, a, "Wait till you see Porcelain, white boy,"

"Well," Sam looked a little affronted, "I was doing you a favor. And Kurt one too,"

"How were you doing him a favor?"

"Leading you in the opposite direction so he could get to Glee first,"

"...I hate you,"

Sam's grin was positively evil, "You'll thank me for it,"

They walked in companionable silence, coming to the door of Glee. Sam stopped Blaine, leaning his head round the door to yell, "Can he come in?"

There was a "Sure!" from Kurt, and Blaine sighed, walking in...

...only to stop with his foot in midair and his jaw open. His eyes tracked black boots with golden studs in the heels and up at the calves, leading on to shiny black, gripping the legs in a way that was almost sinful, curling deliciously at the point of the V of Kurt's legs, where a large belt rested -as if needing that would gain his attention- leading up to his tight stomach and beautiful chest, all covered in black leather.

Kurt...was wearing a skin tight (tighter than even his skinny jeans) leather catsuit.

He just had time to fall into a chair before, "The Way You Make Me Feel,"

* * *

><p>There was a very quiet moment just after Kurt finished, in which Santana and Brittanny had a leg wrapped around one of his legs.<p>

Even Puck had to admit...Hummel was pretty damn hot during that.

Blaine took one look at his boyfriend who was grinning widely, before he stood up, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled them both from the room. Santana looked over at him, with a nod before saying a respective "Wanky!" and "Get some!"

* * *

><p><strong>Should I do continuation? ;)<strong>


End file.
